


Cherry Lemonade Hate Club

by emominki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Lawyer Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Mpreg, Newly weds, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emominki/pseuds/emominki
Summary: When Sehun starts drinking lemonade, Kai knows something is up.Kai notices that some of his shirts have gone missing and knows the only culprit is his husband. After being away on a business trip for some time, Kai finally finds out what Sehun has been doing with the clothes he has been stealing… and why.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Cherry Lemonade Hate Club

**Author's Note:**

> Kai's clothes have started disappearing after he comes back from a business trip. 
> 
> prompt tjk57  
> trigger warnings: none! 
> 
> i hope i delivered justice to the prompt and prompter! ;w;

It was a cold winter day and they were snowed in. Kai had worked from home, unable to drive to work. The school Sehun worked at had already begun winter break so he all he had to do is to finish grading assignments and he'd be a free man for two whole weeks. 

Dozing on and off on their home's leather sofa, Sehun was only wearing an ill-fitting black shirt which smelt of Kai's signature alpha scent; Gucci perfume, coffee and cigarette smoke. A pair of loose gray joggers hung low on his hips as he shut the television off to go make himself some bubble tea- a delicacy he had mastered to make under twenty minutes when he was crunching assignments late at night months back. 

Yet the young man was distracted when he heard a frustrated groan come from Kai's office. He padded to his husband with curiosity only to see the latter hunched over a file of papers, running his hands anxiously through his hair. 

The curtains were closed yet Sehun felt a cool breeze rush through the room. The only light was coming from the lamps near Kai, illuminating his face with a warm yellow glow, softening his features. 

"Hey," Sehun said, leaning against the doorframe. 

Kai didn't look up when he replied. "Hey you." 

His signature flirty smirk was replaced with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. 

Sehun's own face contorted into a look of concern- he had never seen Kai this frustrated before- even when his agency was teetering bankruptcy. 

"What's wrong?" Sehun asked. "I've never seen you so frustrated before." 

Kai sighed, "This case my company's taken-" He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked up at Sehun.

"We're defending an evidently guilty murderer. It's blasphemy. He's murdered his friend's family, all the evidence.. it all ties to him. I-I..." He palms his forehead. 

As a well known and well respected criminal defense lawyer, Kai was known to take cases often seen as controversial and bring equity into the justice system. However, his agency wasn't always kind to him and if he had lost a case (Which was a rarity to begin with) they'd stick with one particularly difficult. 

"You should just leave the case." Sehun suggests. 

Kai groans and flips through the papers. "If I did, the company would put me through hell and back." 

"Well, if they care so much about the case and the client, they should choose someone else to handle the case." Sehun walked slowly towards Kai, " You need a break- especially after Liusun's case." 

Liusun was a famous actor who had been accused of sex trafficking. Kai had taken the case not to prove Liusun's innocence, but to expose the acting industry and the dirty things that go beyond the camera. Liusun had turned out to be framed by coworkers, but after the case had been broadcasted live to millions, the government had to change things in the entertainment industry; all of Kai's impact. 

Kai slumped back in his chair and took off his glasses, watching Sehun walk (more like strut with the way his hips were jutting out) to him. 

A newfound heat had begun coursing through the room; it's sources being Sehun and Kai. Kai could smell Sehun's pheromones from miles away- sweet, almost like candy, and it was beckoning him to come closer. 

Kai quirked an eyebrow. "You're right.. I do need a break."

Sehun mused in agreement when Kai pushed his swivel chair back from his desk. 

Sehun looked down at Kai through thick eyelashes and leaned over the alpha, resting his calf lightly on the armrest. Kai's hands sneaked their way to his hips, groping them tightly. The omega's scent had overpowered all his senses and he forgot all about his work- the only person he wanted to do was right in front of him. 

The younger man could no longer resist his alpha. His heart began pounding in his chest, all rationality leaving him behind as he grinned. 

"Maybe I can help with that, hm?" 

Kai pushed back on the backrest to angle his head properly with Sehun's. 

"God, you can  _ definitely _ help." 

Their lips met with softness at first, Kai's plump ones molding against Sehun's puffy, strawberry colored pair. Then the desperation came in the form of a messy, opened mouth kiss with teeth clashing. Kai swallowed each moan that came out of Sehun, each whimper than went straight down to his dick . 

Sehun ran his hands through his husbands hair, tugging on the gray strands just hard enough so he gets a reaction: a gasp, and a firm slap on his ass. Sehun giggled. 

Kai tugged on Sehun’s bottom lip with his teeth before slightly pushing him away. The omega whined, but Kai shot him a look and stood up, “Do you want to get fucked on a chair?” (Honestly, Sehun could care less. As long as Kai was in him, he was a happy camper.)

He pushed all his textbooks and papers off his desk neatly but quickly so he wouldn’t make a mess. He then turned around to a very horny Sehun, who had already slipped off his shirt, and pushed him against the table. 

The omega then made quick work to peel Kai’s dress shirt off of him as the latter started pressing kisses against his jawbone, his neck and collarbone. Kai would suck on a spot for a good half minute, and Sehun’s hands were shaking by the time he had gotten Kai’s shirt off. It pools on the tiled floor. 

It was a blessing Sehun had a husband who looked as good as he did; Kai was not only kind, smart and caring, but he was hot as  _ hell _ . Sehun ogled at the well defined planes of Kai’s abdomen, his beautiful bronze skin glowing. Sehun trails his hand down, resting his palm right on top of Kai’s still clothed dick. He feels the erection, and his mouth waters in anticipation. He can only imagine how engorged Kai’s knot is- how it feels, how it tastes. 

Kai took Sehun’s wrist with a strong grip, “I want to eat you out.” 

“No one’s stopping you.” 

And within moments, Sehun was on his knees on the table with his ass exposed to the warm heat of the room. His head was angled over his shoulder just so he could see Kai hover over him. 

They meet eyes- and even after being married for a month, it never failed to send a jolt Sehun’s heart- Kai lowered his mouth over Sehun’s asshole, sucking against the soft, puckered pink skin without breaking eye contact. Sehun shivered, a hand grappling the desk, his cheeks flushed a deep red. 

Kai flicks his tongue a few times in and out of Sehun’s hole, watching as Sehun’s eyes flickered shut, his swollen lips parting in ecstasy as drawling moans stumble out of him. 

“K-Kai,  _ please _ ,” The omega lets out a high pitched noise laced with want. His chest is heaving as he turns his head to look at Kai. The alpha ignores him, pushing Sehun’s thighs farther so they fold against his chest. 

He flattens his tongue against Sehun’s hole, pressing harshly to watch the younger squirm and twitch under him. Kai pulls back and spits right into his entrance. He takes his time spreading saliva over two of his fingers as he takes on hand to press the small of Sehun’s back farther into his desk. The omega pushes his ass out farther and Kai uses his slicked fingers to spread Sehun’s hole wider, and a very loud, lewd moan slips past Sehun’s lips. 

Dipping his tongue in Sehun’s wet hole, Kai groans as Sehun clenches around him; how tight the omega is and how  _ damn good _ it feels. Sehun, on the other hand, was quaking, toes curling as Kai’s tongue lapped in and around his hole, slurping the mess he’s made. 

And when a finger breaches in him, Sehun’s forehead is damp with sweat and face wet with tears. The combination of tongue and fingers are enough to make him a needy mess under his husband. Sehun’s mouthing undecipherable phrases into his neck as Kai continues to tease him- tongue, fingers, tongue, fingers and  _ teeth _ . 

When a free hand comes to pull on Sehun’s long black hair, it doesn’t help. 

“Whose  slut are you?” The alpha asks with a low growl, nipping the outer ring of his asshole. Kai’s hands are now kneading his plush ass and Sehun’s dick is pressed against his stomach due to his thighs, and the warmth is so delicious— 

“Oh, fuck, Kai-  _ yours _ !” Sehun whimpers. Kai’s name comes out like a mantra, all of it boosting the elder’s ego. 

“ _ Please _ , Kai, please, I want more- I-I  _ need _ more,  _ ah _ ,” The omega wails breathlessly when there’s a loss of connection. 

But a grin forms on his face when his husband pulls him up, pushing him over to his back. Kai immediately rushes to kiss Sehun after wiping his mouth, even though Sehun can taste himself, he’s finally happy that Kai will actually fuck him. 

Kai wipes the tears off of Sehun’s face and kisses the omegas nose so innocently like he wasn’t going to plow his ass in mere minutes. A hand travels from his waist to his nipple and Kai pinches the pebbled tip ever-so-slightly. He’s satisfied with the response he gets; Sehun’s breath hitches and he lets out a whine. Kai continues to play around with Sehun’s chest, sucking on his nipples as Sehun arches his back, giving Kai more surface area to kiss, lick, touch and taste. 

Sehun’s legs wrapped around Kai’s waist, his arms around the alphas neck. He brings Kai’s face towards him, and Kai’s as sweaty as he his, golden skin dripping honey. His hair is pushed back, darkened to an almost charcoal black. 

“Fuck me. Kai, I wanna feel your knot in me. Fuck me till I can’t walk.” Now Kai wants to listen to Sehun. He doesn’t have to be told three times and he’s got his pants to his knees within seconds. 

Kai takes out a bottle of he keeps in his drawer (they’ve had sex too many times in his office to count) without detaching himself from Sehun and lathers is over three fingers. Kai grabs one of Sehun’s legs and forces it up, exposing his hole. 

He starts with one finger, as usual, and when Sehun is wound enough, he pushes the second digit in until Sehun’s begging for the third. Twisting and scissoring the fingers has got Sehun twisting under him, raking his hands up and down Kai’s back. He knows when he reaches Sehun’s prostate; a guttural moan comes out, the younger man’s back arching and pushing down on his fingers, searching for more. 

When Kai takes his fingers out, Sehun cusses- but is silenced when those same fingers enter his mouth. He hollows his mouth and sucks, staring directly into Kai’s hazel eyes as he does so- now it’s the alpha’s turn to curse. 

Sehun lets his fingers go with a pop, frowning from the aftertaste of lube, sweat and spit. Kai chuckles softly, brushing his hand over Sehun’s erection briefly. 

The elder then strips his boxers off. His full hard-on pops out and Sehun’s mouth is dripping drool almost comically. It’s flushed red, swelling, curved towards Kai’s abs with milky pre-come dripping down to his balls. 

When Kai reaches back into his drawer for a condom, Sehun stops him. 

“I want you raw. Wanna feel you in me.” Is all he has to say for Kai to lean over him and kiss him. Sehun’s tongue is out before their lips meet for another opened mouth kiss, but this time, Kai kisses him to distract Sehun from the pain of his knot entering the omega’s ass. 

Tears gather up in the corners of Sehun’s eyes and his nails dig deep into Kai’s skin as the latter’s cock slowly enters him. The younger male hisses with the pain of the stretch; no matter how much they fuck, the first few seconds of Kai’s knot entering his ass is almost unbearable. His eyes roll back into his head. As much as it hurts, it feels  _ so good. _

Kai pushes Sehun’s legs to his chest as he pulls his dick out and teases Sehun’s rim, savoring the small noises that come out his husband’s pretty mouth. Something snaps in Kai’s mind- Sehun knows when Kai’s eyes sharpened, when his hands tighten around Sehun’s thighs, bending them even further to get leverage. 

He rolls his hips, bowing forwards, beginning to fuck Sehun wildly. His thrusts are so rough they’re almost animalistic. 

Sehun doesn’t know how his husband’s desk has managed to stay standing after all their sexcapades, but he does appreciate the furniture more when Kai’s pounding him into oblivion. The alpha’s cock pulses in him, and even though his ass is throbbing, Sehun clenches- he looks up to see Kai’s jaw lock and teeth clench and the image only causes his dick to twitch. 

“You feel so good, baby, holy shit.” Kai groans, head tilting back in pleasure. Sehun takes this chance to wrap his legs around Kai’s waist and pull his husband closer to him, until their sweaty chests are pressed together, hot and flushed. 

Kai secures Sehun’s hips to the desk, the latter’s cock bouncing between their abdomens with each forward thrust. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin is enough to shove an already wound up Sehun over the edge; he tilts Kai’s head towards his own and pressed their lips together.

“I-I— I’m  _ coming _ ,” With a prolonged gasp, he spurts white over both of their chests. 

The alpha rotates his hips, angling them so he had better access to Sehun’s hole, rocking into Sehun with all he had- thrusts inconsistent and rapid. Sehun now sensitive, screams when he feels Kai’s knot expand in him; he felt so full, so warm, the stretch so painful but so  _ pleasurable _ . 

Sehun’s has gone limp as Kai halts, biting down between Sehun’s shoulder and neck, tensing up as he bursts inside Sehun with hot, thick come. Sehun whimpers delicately when Kai rocks into him, milking himself as he rode down the high. 

He couldn’t pull out of Sehun yet- his knot had yet to deflate, and even so, Sehun was still far too sensitive. 

With a satisfied sigh, the alpha draped himself over his husband, nuzzling his neck contently. Kai had scent marked him everywhere; Sehun would reek of him for weeks oncoming. (He didn’t mind.) 

When Kai pulled out, Sehun whimpered once more before playfully pushing his husband off of him with a content smile. 

Sehun brushed Kai’s sweaty strands from his face as he sat up on the desk, letting cool air chilled his back. He winced at the sharp pain coursing through his thighs and lower back, scrunching his nose. Kai wrapped his hands loosely around Sehun’s waist and looked at the younger with such adoration, he was practically giving Sehun heart eyes. No matter how long they’ve been dating or married, they way Kai doted on Sehun was enough to make the omega blush. 

“Thanks for your help, babe.” Said Kai, kissing Sehun’s cheek. 

The latter laughed when Kai kissed his temple, “I love you, Idiot.” 

“I love you too. Forever and always.” 

  
  
  
  


The very next morning Sehun woke up to sunshine and an empty bed. Well, it was six am and Kai had gotten up to receive a call- which when the alpha returned into the bedroom, he told Sehun that Chanyeol’s spouse was in labor, with concern laced through his face. 

As tired as the two were, they both hurriedly got ready to accompany Chanyeol and Baekhyun; this was their friend’s third pregnancy after two miscarriages and they needed their support. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol ushered them into the hospital room quietly where in the cream colored room Baekhyun was propped up on a white bed, a pale pink bundle in his arms. A tired smile was on his face when he greeted both Sehun and Kai. There were deep bags underneath his eyes, exhaustion was written all over his face. But as Baekhyun held his baby, there was a sort of pride in his eyes as well as in Chanyeol’s own tired face.

“Can I hold her?” Sehun whispered, eyes widened like a doe,. Baekhyun nodded and handed him his baby. Careful as not to wake her, Sehun cradled the baby, holding her with his strong hands. Kai watched him hold the newborn and there was a pang in his heart. 

Chanyeol leaned over and whispered into Kai’s ear, “You ought to give him a kid of his own soon, I mean, look at him.” 

Sehun looked so serene, so happy holding a baby. Even if it wasn’t his. Sure, he and Kai had talked about having a child back when they were still boyfriends, but they’ve been married for three months- Kai’s noticed how longingly Sehun’s gaze lingers on couples and their children, how Sehun would point out a chubby baby he found cute. (Which was all of them, really.) 

Kai’s shoulder’s sagged. “I’m just so strung up on work,” Then he grinned ever-so-slightly, thinking of last night. 

Chanyeol grimaced. He was a lawyer at Kai’s firm too; if anything, he knew about the hours Kai put up and his tedious, perfectionist workaholic work ethic. Casting a discreet look at Baekhyun and Sehun, who both were busy in a bubble of their own, “I’ll just get some coffee.” Chanyeol said to no one in particular. 

“Kai?” He waved Kai to come with him. The lawyer followed the older man in suit, back into the waiting room. There were only a few people, a couple and an elderly gentleman who had fallen asleep in his seat. 

“I need to ask you a major favor, Kai. Feel free to deny it, but my hands are tied.” Chanyeol started as they walked over to the hospital’s cafeteria. “I know you’ve been tied up with a lawsuit recently, the burning sun case, was it?” 

Chanyeol didn’t wait for Kai to answer. “I was scheduled to meet up with a client of a case I recently took over. It’s nothing major, but it’s in Japan, over some first degree burglary accusations overseas- Korean Idol with a foriegn girl. I can’t make it now, not with the baby.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Kai furrowed his brow. “I’m already preparing my client for trial; can I even drop him at this point?” 

The older lawyer stepped into the cafe’s line, “My paralegals and I have discussed dropping the case overseas, but the idol....” Chanyeol looks around before leaning in, “The idol is a family friend of the head of the firm’s. If we drop this case, we lose an investor. And Minseok is not going to be happy.” 

Minseok, the head of the firm, was known to have powerful connections all over the globe. That’s what made Kim, Kim & Park one of the best law firms in the globe. 

“I’ve also consulted Minseok. He doesn’t want some attorneys representing the man, he needs one of his best lawyers.” He looks pointedly at Kai with bloodshot eyes. 

Kai frowns, his mind hotwiring. If he’d drop his current case, what would that say about him and his firm? That he runs away from challenges? He can’t take the pressure of fame and money, can’t take risks? 

“Listen. I know you’ve just had a baby, but I can’t just drop the burning sun for some Idol I hardly know of. Drop the idol case and ask Minseok himself to take over. I- I can’t do it.” Kai said to Chanyeol before turning to the waitress and ordering a mocha latte for himself and a bitter americano for Sehun. 

Chanyeol smacked his arm before taking the black coffee he ordered. “You idiot!” He hissed at Kai. “For a damn good lawyer, you’re so damn dense at taking hints. Drop the burning sun case! I’ll take it if you take the idol one. That’s the fucking favor.” 

The younger man’s mouth form an ‘O’. He smiled sheepishly at Chanyeol- who looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. 

Chanyeol exhaled through his nose. “I’m sorry- I’ve just spent the last twelve hours in the delivery room- I’m fucking  _ beat _ .” 

“No, no, no,” Kai comforted him quickly, “I’ll take over the Idol case. Don’t worry.” 

  
  


Oh, but it was Kai who would have to worry. It turned out that he’d have to be sent overseas to battle in court, in the dead center of Seoul, a city he hated with blood and bone. 

  
  


After consulting his clients, and confirming that they would be perfectly fine switching lawyers- (Chanyeol’s fame preceded his so it was no exception that his ex-clients would be more than happy with Chanyeol.) He had a brief online meeting with his new clients, and it was dire that he be in Seoul within days. 

To say Sehun took the news not so lightly would be… not so far from the truth. 

  
  


“So soon?” Sehun lay sprawled out on the living room sofa, “But it’s the holidays!” He whined, pouting, looking up at Kai from where his head was in his lap. 

Kai patted his cheek, “I know baby. But it’s only till I win the case, which will be within weeks, so I won’t be gone long. I promise.” 

Sehun pursed his lips. And then sitting up, turning to look at Kai, “Well, let me pack your suitcase then, I’m not busy for awhile. And don’t you leave the day after tomorrow?” 

“Babe I can—-“ Kai protested. 

“I got to busy myself with something anyways.” Sehun kissed Kai’s cheek before getting up.

“Besides, do you want to join?” He gave a sultry glance back at Kai. 

Kai was never faster in his life of getting into a bedroom. 

  
  
  


Sehun sent Kai off at the airport with a little sadness, however knowing he’d see his husband soon withheld him from shedding any tears. With a kiss and a hug, Kai headed off on his first class flight to Seoul. 

He had left Seoul after his family kicked him out for being a homosexual. It was the early 2000’s, he was just a teenager who had no idea what to do after coming out as his familly’s only gay alpha. 

He started working odd-jobs, paying for his own schooling and housing in the slums Guryong. He found American law as an interest of his after watching one rerun episode of law and order from the window of his neighbour’s miniscule television. 

And within months, after applying to many different schools in America, Kai had been accepted to the University of Chicago’s law program as a foriegn applicant. He escaped the slums to live in bustling city of Chicago, which in his opinion, he favored much more than Seoul. 

His roommate, Johnny Seo, had a cousin who frequented their dorm for the oddest of things, despite living a half hour away and attending a high school known for its fights. 

Sehun was his name. A lanky and flirtatious boy who was six years younger than Kai. When Kai was still getting his juridical degree, Sehun had only begun college in UC under their bioscience program. 

Kai had only seen Sehun as a younger brother, but after the summer of his graduation, Sehun was nearing his final years of college- something changed in their dynamic. Kai saw Sehun as a pretty, broad-shouldered man- he was no longer skinny, obnoxious and flirty- Sehun had done a 180, now more quiet and reserved. A type of broody Kai became head over heels for. 

The night of Kai’s graduation party, it was revealed that Sehun too was head over heels for Kai, ever since Sehun met him. A sober Johnny bore witness to the young man’s drunken confession to an equally intoxicated Kai. 

The next day Kai asked Sehun out on a date and Sehun said yes within milliseconds. 

Three years later, on the same day he asked Sehun out on their first date, Kai asked Sehun to marry him. 

Sehun said yes through his unstoppable tears. 

  
  
  


It was a fourteen hour flight from Chicago to Seoul. As soon as Kai stepped back into the streets of Seoul- the Seoul he left seventeen years ago, he thought of the family he left. His mother, his father, his sisters. He still spoke Korean, fortunately, but what would he say to them if he even got a glimpse of them on these populated streets? 

_ Thanks for kicking me out and making me homeless at fourteen? Thanks for all the shit you did for me, or lack thereof?  _

The trauma he buried deep within himself for nearly two decades. 

But he wasn’t here to wallow in pity and memories. He was here to win this idol case. To win a case for his client and go back home, to the warmth of his own bed and the warmth of Sehun’s arms. 

  
  
  
  


It took only a month and half for Kai to win. Chanyeol had given his clients a head start and the defense was lackluster, trying to keep up with Kai’s quick, calculated and sharp jabs. 

He’s exhausted though- having all his time devoted to the case, and his entire duration in Korea, only twice he’s been out of his hotel room, his client’s office and the courthouse- and those both times he was out buying souvenirs for Sehun and getting fried chicken. Not once has he been able to call Sehun to talk, and apart from the texts he sends his husband and his friends, Kai has been too tired to do anything else. 

Within hours of the verdict, Kai’s packed his suitcases from the hotel he’s been living in and is on the earliest flight back to Chicago. 

Sehun greeted him with the biggest smiles he’s ever seen. From ear-to-ear, his eyes forming pretty half-moons, and a rose bouquet in his hand, Sehun strode towards him, “Welcome back!” 

Kai felt the whole month of stress melt away as soon as his husband enveloped him in his arms. The tenseness of his shoulders dissipated into the chilly Chicago air. 

“It feels good to be back.” He muttered into the crook Sehun’s neck, pressing a soft kiss against his nape.

Yet something was off about Sehun. He noticed how Sehun usually carried himself versus how careful Sehun was about himself now- Sehun seemed a little off, a little more worried, joy reaching his face but not resonating in his eyes. 

There was also a new glow to his face, and a softer, milkier scent to him. Sehun usually smelled faintly of baby powder and light perfume, however, the baby powder scent was more intense than normal. 

“I ordered your favorite fried chicken,” Sehun said as he drove home. 

“And beer?” Kai asked hopefully. He only ever allowed himself to drink after he won a case. And after long flights. 

(Plus, they had really good drunken sex.) 

“I’m not going to drink,” Sehun pulled up their driveway. He parked the car and looked at Kai with a faint grimace. “But don’t worry. I’ve got my own drinks.” 

He pulled out cherry lemonade from a bag of groceries from the backseat, and Kai frowned. Sehun hated anything with citruses. He had made it very clear after their first date when Kai took him to a lemon-themed restaurant. 

Something was totally up. 

  
  


And when Sehun refused to sleep in the same bed as Kai- saying he had papers to grade and that would disturb Kai’s sleep (Knowing damn well as soon as Kai was asleep, the lawyer was dead to the world), Kai ended up all alone and struggling to fall asleep, worried about Sehun. 

  
  


Then, the next day, as he unpacked his clothes into the walk-in closet he and Sehun shared, there was a devastating lack of his clothes. Suits and dress clothes are all he found- along with a few gucci sweatpants, but other than those pieces, his side of the closet looked like a teenage girl’s fashion shop after a massive sale. 

“That’s odd,” Kai muttered to himself as he went through his drawers, “I had just bought new clothes before I left. Honey!” He called Sehun, and asked what was the reasoning for the lack of clothing, and Sehun just shrugged. 

Sehun also could not look into Kai’s eyes as he answered so Kai, ever so doubtful, grew suspicious. 

Then, for the next three days Sehun had off from school, he would not allow Kai in the guest bedroom he was sleeping in. Every time Kai got close, Sehun would whisk him away with words of “No! Let me show you…” or “Oh, It’s messy in there, just let me…” And then disappear into the room for the rest of the night. 

When Sehun had to go off to the school was when Kai had his chance to find out what happened the hell was going on in the guest bedroom. His husband would not be acting this reclusive for no reason, and Kai needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

  
  


“Bye-bye!” Kai bid his husband farewell with an innocent wave. He damn near pushed Sehun off their premises with a quick kiss to the lips. Kai had convinced Sehun to get more dog treats for Vivi, who yapped at Kai’s feet. Even the dogs had become more protective around Sehun, growling at Kai whenever they thought he got too close to Sehun. 

“Wait---” Sehun started, turning around before Kai slammed the door on his face. Kai ran to the second floor. 

The guest bedroom was only across the hall from their shared bedroom. Or, what was once their shared bedroom. 

It was usually sparsely decorated, with a rustic mandarin colored carpet and off-white walls and a painting of a baby bear with a jar of jam. (Kai’s favorite painting in the entire house, being frank.) 

Once the alpha got past the locks Sehun had put on the door, (Kai frowned once he saw them, what was Sehun trying to hide? And did Sehun not trust him enough to just tell him?) His jaw dropped to the floor once he flung the door open. 

The bedroom looked like it had been ransacked by twelve large beasts! Sehun’s clothes were strewn all about the orange carpet, along with empty packets of strawberry pocky and cans of lemonade soda. 

But when Kai’s eyes met the bed, what a sight the guest bedroom was to behold. The full sized bed often had brown sheets which Kai changed every week, just to be sanitary.

However, being that the lawyer hadn’t been home for nearly two months, Kai highly doubted Sehun would’ve changed the sheets. But what shocked him further was the pile of clothes-  _ his  _ clothes that were strategically arranged to form…. A  _ nest _ ? All his sweatpants, work out clothes- hell, even his  _ jockstrap _ was sticking out the pile.

Kai walked in the bedroom to further, but he tripped on a book that Sehun had thrown on the floor. He caught himself just in time, but out of sheer curiosity Kai reached for the very large textbook. Sehun taught elementary school kids- what need would a book as thick as this be? 

Scanning the cover,  _ why would he need  _ childcare 101… _.. _ He flipped to a page Sehun bookmarked and saw Sehun had highlighted a section of what a pregnant person should drink… and he had drawn a circle over lemonade. And on the back of the book there was a picture of a nest- it was made of blankets, unlike Sehun’s nest, which was made of Kai’s clothes, but the two were virtually indifferent. 

It then dawned on Kai. 

Sehun was pregnant. 

The secrecy, refusing to drink alcohol, Sehun’s changed scent, and all the sushi Sehun had been ordering…. 

  
  


It all made sense. 

And then this fact also dawned on Kai: he was going to be a father. 

  
  


He took a seat at the edge of the messy bed, still staring at the book in his hands. A goofy grin spread on his face; he was getting giddier by the minute. Sehun and Kai had only talked about having kids before marriage, but hadn’t found the time and weren’t financially stable enough yet. 

But now… now they had all the time, they had a room, and they had money. They were more than ready for the blessing of a baby.. Kai thought of  _ Sehun _ carrying  _ his _ child and a small tear slid down his face. 

It’s all he’s ever wanted. His sweetest of dreams was now coming true. 

And then he lifted his head and made direct eye contact with Sehun. 

Kai had been too enamoured in investigating the room for he had not noticed his husband standing in the doorway. 

“Kai..” Sehun let out a breath.

“I---” His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He had a confused facet, like he wanted to be mad, but was more embarrassed if anything. His bag dropped to his side and he entered the room, closing the door behind him.    
  


The older man immediately sprang up and threw the book aside, taking Sehun into his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me any sooner, baby?” 

Sehun falls into his embrace with a sob. “I didn’t know what to do! I-I thought if I kept it a s-secret for a while…” 

Kai pulled Sehun away from by the shoulders, “You could hide your pregnancy from me, your  _ husband _ ?” 

Tears like diamonds twinkle in Sehun’s eyes. He bit his bottom lip, “I just…. I’m just nervous… I’ve never had a kid before..” 

He realises what he said and breaks into a laugh through his sniffles, “Of course I’ve never a had a kid--” 

Sehun wiped his eyes, “I just needed time to figure out if this is what I was ready for. Cause I know how much you want a kid, but I… I just needed time to think.” 

The teacher does know about Kai’s non-existent relationship with his own family and has made it clear that if they are to ever have a kid, Kai cannot ignore the child in favor of his work- like Sehun’s dad did to Sehun. 

Whereas Kai wanted a kid as soon as the two moved in together, Sehun said he was not ready and Kai had listened to him and agreed, although sadly. So Kai understood where Sehun was coming from, yet he could not wrap around the levels of secrecy Sehun felt he had to keep. 

“So why hide--?” Kai asked, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. 

Sehun turned his head down ashamedly, “I wasn’t sure if I wanted an abortion or not when I first found out.” He kicked a pillow across the floor. 

And then he looked into Kai’s eyes indignantly with fiery vehemence, tears still falling.

“But I know now that I want this baby with you. I’m more than ready, I was just freaking out. I was planning on telling you tonight, with a cake and everything. But now…” He waved his hand around the room. 

The lawyer studied his husband for a minute. All of Sehun’s worries were valid. Kai just wished Sehun would’ve told him, regardless. 

And then he felt the immediate need to wrap Sehun in a blanket and tell him everything will be fine take over him. 

Kai took Sehun’s hand and led him to the bed, where they both sat at the edge. Kai rubbed over the callouses on Sehun’s palm, “How long have you known you were pregnant?”

“I’ve known a week after you left. So… five weeks in total.” He sniffled. 

Kai brought Sehun’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of his palm.    
  
“That’s five weeks I have to make up for baby love, now.” Sehun giggled wetly through his tears.

Before Sehun could say anything, Kai pushed him gently back into the bed, “I should probably get started.” 

The alpha kisses Sehun’s tears away, peppering his husband’s neck with small pecks before lifting his soft sweater to meet Sehun’s still flat abdomen. 

He gives one fat, wet kiss on Sehun’s belly button before Sehun pushed him away with a “Gross!” and a laugh. 

Kai falls next to Sehun on the bed, next to the nest, his head landing on one half-empty package of pocky. He pulls it from his head, takes out a stick and bites it thoughtfully. 

“I just wished you would’ve told me sooner.” He admits after a moment of silence. 

Sehun positions himself so he’s laying on the nest. “I probably should’ve. I’m sorry.” 

“I understand though, why you didn’t want to tell me,” Kai sits up, back to the nest, “It’s fine.” 

And it was fine. 

Staring at the mess of empty pocky packages, cherry lemonade soda cans and child care books, Kai realised they were going to be just fine. 

  
  
  
  


“D’you think I get some of my clothes back from the nest?” 

  
  
  


“No.”

  
  
  
  
  


(Sehun eventually moved his nest to his shared room with Kai but the latter was still not allowed to get rid of any of his clothes. Not until Sehun was in his third trimester and he there was not enough space on the bed for him, Kai and the nest. Kai had to sleep in the guest room.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**OVA**

  
  


“Stress is bad for the baby.” Said Kai, pouting at Sehun from across the sofa. 

Sehun sat up from where he was strewn about and looked at him confusedly. “I-I’m not pregnant?” 

Kai pointed his index finger at himself, “I’m baby.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
